1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly the invention relates to a lightweight and cost efficient electrical connector for coaxial cable with significant material and manufacturing efficiencies realized by application of multi-shot injection molding technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for coaxial cable are typically manufactured via precision machining of a plurality of metal and dielectric elements that are then assembled to form the connector assembly.
Machining of metal elements from metal bar stock typically results in significant material waste and requires sophisticated high precision machining/turning equipment and skilled operators for same.
A previous application of polymeric materials to a coaxial connector for use with helical corrugated solid outer conductor coaxial cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,217, issued Oct. 11, 1994 to Gabel et al. Polymeric materials are applied to both the connector body and a clamp nut, requiring multiple machined internal conductive elements to form a conductive path for the outer conductor across the connector. However, the separate metal and polymeric elements must each be separately formed, any flashing removed or other rework performed and each of the separate elements assembled together by labor intensive press fit and/or hand assembly operations to complete the connector assembly. Manufacture, quality control, inventory and delivery coordination to the assembly area of each of the plurality of separate elements is a significant additional manufacturing cost. Further, a problem resulting in a delivery delay of any one of the multiple separate elements and or damage or loss during field assembly renders the remainder of the connector inoperable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,217, the clamp nut threads upon helical corrugations of the outer conductor and the leading edge of the outer conductor is then manually precision-flared against the clamp nut prior to connector assembly. Therefore, the connector is incompatible with smooth or annular corrugated solid outer conductor coaxial cable, is expensive to manufacture and time consuming to install.
Competition within the cable and connector industry has increased the importance of minimizing connector weight, installation time, materials waste, overall number of discrete connector parts and connector manufacturing/materials costs. Also, competition has focused attention upon ease of use, electrical interconnection quality and connector reliability.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector and method of manufacture that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.